The present invention relates to a projector stacking stand for supporting at least one image projector with the ability to adjust the supported image projectors with respect to three degrees of freedom in order to align the image projected by each with a target image or area such as a screen.
In the field of multi-image projection, it is necessary to mount several projectors above each other and aim them precisely relative to each other. In order for each image to line up exactly with the other, the projector stacking stand which holds the projectors must be adjustable in pitch, yaw and roll.
While projector stacking stands are known in the art, these stands are usually cumbersome or highly complex in construction thus making them expensive to make and complicated to repair. An example of a prior art projector stacking stand can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,453.